The Space Between
by Nae'ka
Summary: Sarah is crying in the park. Jareth is always there. Can he help her? Songfic of 'The Space Between'


HA! I heard this song on the radio! It was sooooooooooo perfect for a fic! I just had to attempt to write one! And it didn't take me long. I have never writin a fic on impulse... sodon't be too harsh.

Tiss a good fic for JarethSarah luvrz!

* * *

Dave Mathews Band: song: The Space Between

* * *

_Jareth to Sarah._

* * *

**You cannot quit me so quickly  
There's no hope in you for me  
No corner you could squeeze me  
But I got all the time for you, love**

Jareth stared at Sarah with discontent. She was graduating in one week and would soon after be leaving for college. She had never had a boy friend, and lost friends as quick as she made them. She just couldn't stay close to people. Why?

Sarah sighed, send Jareth quickly out of his thoughts of her future. What a soft, sweet sigh it was. He smiled. Even after what happened two years ago, he could not stop loving her. He was almost always with her. At least when she was outside of her house. Somehow he just didn't feel safe there.

She reached into the messenger bag she had brought with her, and pulled out a book Jareth was sure she had thrown away. The Labyrinth.

**The Space Between  
The tears we cry  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain  
**  
She opened the book slowly and started to read from the beginning. Jareth continued to watch her for another ten minutes. She threw the book across the park and started to sob.

She, the same way she had sighed, whispered his name.

This one action sent shock waves through him. What did that mean?

**But will I hold you again?  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
Waste the hours with talking, talking  
These twisted games we're playing  
**  
He tried to hold back. Hell, he even tried to go back to the Palace. But he couldn't. Not with the pulling at his chest. His name had never been said so sweet. Almost as if it was made of sugar itself.

He tried and tried to hold back. He did try.

And he failed.

Still invisible, he jumped in front of her. She quickly looked up. One last tear flowed from her eye down her cheek, then her neck.

He knelt down directly in front of her, and stared at those confused eyes.

"Whose there?" She asked, still trembling.

He uncloaked himself. And there they sat for one utterly silent minute. To them both it felt hours.

"Sarah," Jareth started, "Sarah... what are you thinking?"

"That I have lost my mind."

Jareth Smirked and shook his head. "No. I am sorry my dear, but you have not."

"Why are you here?"

"I have always been here. Could you not sense me?"

Sarah looked at the ground then straight in to Jareth's eyes, once again sending shock waves through Jareth's self.

**We're strange allies  
With warring hearts  
What wild-eyed beast you be  
The Space Between  
The wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep safe from the pain  
**  
"That doesn't answer my question." She sighed.

"Why were you crying Sarah?"

"Answer my question, and I will answer yours."

"Because I love you."

**Will I hold you again?  
Will I hold...  
**  
Sarah stifled another sob. She looked at him again, thinking.

"Your turn."

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, her silky hair tickling his cheek. He held her in his arms as she cried.

"Is this the only way I can comfort you?" Jareth asked her after a few moments. She nuzzled his neck and grew completely silent.

"Sarah."

She pulled away from him, but kept her hands on his shoulders. Then she leaned forward and set her forehead on his. "Toby is sick. Dad was killed by it. And now... T... He's going to... Oh God Jareth..." Sarah again wrapped herself around him and cried, "He's going to die!"

This startled Jareth. Was Sarah regretting taking Toby away from the castle?

'Maybe,' Jareth thought, 'It's not to late!'

"Sarah," He gently whispered to her, "Come with be back to the Labyrinth. We can take Toby, and we will see what we can do. How does that sound?"

She nodded into his shoulder. And before she even knew she was tired, she fell asleep.

Now all Jareth had to do was kidnap Toby. Again.

**Look at us spinning out in  
The madness of a roller coaster  
You know you went off like a devil  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do, my love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down  
**  
Sarah smiled as she store out of a window over the great maze. Jareth had been able to cure Toby and they all lived happily in his castle now. Odd, how life can change things huh? The best part about this was: NO COLLEGE EXAMS! Sarah grinned at the thought. And then there was Jareth... Second best. She giggled.

**The Space Between  
Where you're smiling high  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
The Space Between  
The bullets in our firefight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
The rain that falls  
Splash in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into...  
The Space between  
Our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain  
**  
Jareth walked up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him.

**Take my hand  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
Oh, right out of here  
Love is all we need here **

**The Space Between  
What's wrong and right  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
The Space Between  
Your heart and mine  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
The Space Between...**

Jareth could now rule as King of the Goblins. And he could be happy about that, too.

* * *

This took about eh... twenty minutes? What do you think?

Love,

xxxxxxxxxNae'Kaxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
